In various portable and mobile devices, camera based systems may be incorporated which are configured to serve for depth sensing of objects present in a target region shot by the camera. The depth sensing may be carried out on the basis of one or more digital images captured by the camera of the target region while illuminating the target region by structured illumination. The depth information generated by the depth sensing may be used for various purposes and applications, such as three dimensional mapping of the target region, distance measurements, and gesture based user interfaces, to mention few examples.
Accuracy and reliability of the depth sensing may be affected by the accuracy and stability of the structured illumination projected as structured light pattern(s) onto the target region.